mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Clockworks War
Go back to: Home Quest Level Requirement: 70 ~ 175 Quest # 1: Existence which desire summoned Quest Information: *'Talk to NPC Darken Mayor standing near Post Box in Darkon Town and take "Existence which Desire Summoned" quest.' Quest Description: "So you're interested in challenging Clockworks, huh? What're you, nuts?! Okay...if you insist. However before I'll help you, I need to make sure you aren't just going to walk in there and fall over dead. I need to make sure you're worthy. Okay?" "Great! Please visit Dr. Est. He is studying the ecology of Darkon, in the nearby Gouthan Mountains of Darkon1." "Clockworks is one of the most dangerous monsters in Madrigal! He's huge! I have been studying him for 4 years now, but I still don't know everything about him." Denying Quest: ' ''"Backing out already? Hahaha! I knew you were all talk…" *'''He asked you to visit and talk to Dr. Est near the Gouthan Mountains in Darkon 1. Reward:'' Mon Book 1 and access to next stage in quest.' '''Quest Description:' "Oh, did the Mayor of Darkon send you? You must be the one he was talking about that's crazy enough to challenge Clockworks. Here, you'll need this book. It contains information about how Clockworks appeared here in Madrigal. It's a good read, but not for the faint of heart." Quest # 2: Great Clockwork War - 1st Quest Information: *'Collect 5 pieces of War Remnants that can be found in Darkon 2.' Quest Description: "Alright, let's get started. Have you heard of the Great Clockwork War? You'll need to study it before you can challenge Clockworks. the Great Clockwork War is the first time the people of Darkon were faced with that terrible menace, Clockworks. The people of Darkon were defeated. They escaped to the Erons Factory. Evidence of this war can be found all over Darkon… Are you ready to continue to the next step?" "Find 5 pieces of War Remnants in Darkon 2, and then visit my brother, Dr. Estern. He is at the Hill of Shade in Saint Morning." Denying Quest: ' ''"I guess you truly aren't ready to face Clockworks. Why did you waste my time?" *'''Give it to Dr. Estern at Hill of Shade in Saint Morning. Quest Description: "My brother sent you, right? Nice to meet you! My name is Dr. Estern, Dr. Est's younger brother. Why did he send... Oh, you're going to challenge Clockworks? Okay, do you have the War Remnants? Hmm... Five, exactly! Okay, here you are. This book is about the study of Clockworks. It will be really useful in learning about your opponent." Reward: Mon Book 2 and access to next stage in quest. Quest # 3: Great Clockwork War - 2nd *'Gather 5 War Scar somewhere in Darkon 1 and Plain of Bubble.' Quest Description: "Now for the final step! You've already heard about the Great Clockworks War. Actually, there was another Clockworks War after that… That time, Clockworks was defeated and captured. He was held at the cage where he was defeated by the allied forces of Flarine, Sain City and Darkon. You can see the evidence of the war in Darkon 1 and at the Plain of Bubble in Flaris." "Please find 5 War Scars in Darkon 1 and the Plain of Bubble, and then visit my brother, Dr. Estly, who is in Northern Flaris." Denying Quest: ' ''"Fine, have it your way. I guess you just aren't ready to face Clockworks." *'''Speak to Dr. Estly in Flaris near Northwest end of the River of Weeping in the Feferns. Reward: Mon Book 3 and access to next stage in quest. Quest Description: "Oh, did my brothers send you to me? Then you must be the Clockworks challenger! Please, show me the War Scars. Hmmm… everything looks to be in order here! Here, take this book. It is a more detailed study of Clockworks. It goes into detail about his behavior." Quest # 4: Show what you can do Quest Information: ' *'Dr. Estly asked you to defeat Clocks located outside of Darken Quest Description: "Well, it looks like you have all the information you need about Clockworks. So, after all that, the masterpiece of Darkon was created, Clocks! What? You don't know what Clocks is? It's like a small version of Clockworks. We made it for the people who want to challenge Clockworks, so they can practice first! Since you're on your way to becoming the next challenger, why don't you practice a bit, first?" "Clocks' Cage is outside of Darken. You'll have to defeat it, but you'll probably need some help." Denying Quest: "I knew you were a coward! Hahaha!" *'''''Give the 3 Mon Books to Darken Mayor. Quest Description: "Congratulations! Now, you are ready to challenge Clockworks. You better be prepared or you'll get squished!" The Challenge Clockworks War Mechanics: *You need a guild to enter lair of Clockworks *You need to finish the quests listed above *CW can only be done once per guild *You must create a new guild to challenge Clockwork again What to do to enter the cage? You must talk to Eshylop and all members near Eshylop will be teleported into the Clockwork cage room when the leader choose to enter. Masquerpet *Clockworks Clockwork Drops List of items that can be obtain in clockworks: *Mazey Quest Chip *Ultimate Clock Sword *Ultimate Clock Axe *Ultimate Clock Big Sword *Ultimate Clock Ambidextrous Axe *Ultimate Clock Stick *Ultimate Clock Knuckle *Ultimate Clock Wand *Ultimate Clock Staff *Ultimate Clock Yo-Yo *Ultimate Clock Bow *Clock Shield *Dretra Sword *Taytra Axe *Yakshadain Stick *Yakadain Knuckle *Clrael Wand *Shamerel Staff